Quatro estações
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Chuvesse ou fizesse sol, caíssem as folhas ou a neve, ele e ela sempre se encontrariam e se desencontrariam. L e ela. •///• Conjunto de drabbles LxOC. Presente para Srta. Abracadabra, duh xD .


**I. L não me pertence, e sim a Srta. Abracadabra.**

**II. Coletâneas de LxOCs perdidas no meu caderno XD Quando eu as descobri, vi que podia juntá-las numa fic com o nome Quatro Estações, porque davam certo 8D Ou seja, não têm nenhuma relação entre si, oká?**

**III. Próxima fic também vai ser de DN 8D Quantas de DN! Tem essas e tem a MattMello também! 8D - é preso por merchandising -**

**III. Man it feels good to feel this waaay (8)**

**IV. When it's nine in the afternoon... (8)**

**X**

**Inverno (quando o branco cobre o negro, e o salgado, o doce).**

Ele andava com os pés descalços na neve, sem se incomodar com o frio. Andava, pisava com força, voava, fugia. Trazia os cabelos molhados.

Negros, bagunçados. Como os olhos.

Fugia. Corria. _(Chorava)_.

-

-

A pele era branca. No momento, suja. Mas continuava andando. Tremia, batia os queixos. Nem ligava, seu objetivo era maior. Seus homens estavam mortos e... ela também. Ela, pálida – tinha a imagem clara e inesquecível em sua mente dos olhos em pânico e em desespero.

Mais uma lágrima caiu em seu rosto, e deslizou até a boca.

"Eco, eco, eca!" _Salgado!_

Ele passou as costas da mão no rosto e enxugou a lágrima.

Continua andando, mas não tão rápido quanto antes – o frio congelava suas articulações. Mas mesmo assim ele continuava, porque ele tinha que chegar ao assassino. Só ele restara, e ele, só, iria resolver aquele caso.

* * *

**Primavera (quando as plantas nascem e espreitam você com olhos misteriosos).**

Ele mantinha os pés descalços firmes no chão daquele campo. De que seriam aquelas plantas?

"Morangos", uma voz sussurrou a seu ouvido.

"Vermelhos", ela continuou, "Vermelhos como sangue, mas doce como uma doce tarde de primavera ou como uma doce jovem".

A voz era doce, ele constatou.

A voz sentou-se, sentou-se no verde do chão, mas ele manteve os pés firmes e as pernas estendidas.

"Vermelhos de vergonha", ela disse, e deu uma risadinha doce, "escondidos embaixo da terra, cochichando, fofocando, rindo, gargalhando de nós aqui em cima".

A voz sorriu na direção dele, e ele pôde ver os dentes brancos da... pessoa, que agora ele sabia que existia.

E seus olhos foram se acostumando com a escuridão – ou foi o brilho dos dentes brancos – e ele começou a ver os olhos da pessoa, e a cor destes era um mistério profundo.

Seu joelho se dobrou por um momento, como se ele fosse sugado pelos olhos.

Mas continuou de pé.

E foi assim por longos minutos, até que o sol aparecesse.

* * *

**Verão (quando o sol vem, mas só chove e chove...)**

"L na praia, quem diria..."

L, obviamente ainda de calça jeans e blusa branca, não estava com uma cara muito boa. Protegia os olhos do sol, e tinha a testa retesada.

"Eu só vim porque a máfia vai passar aqui, você sabe..."

"Mas é só daqui a duas horas..."

"Uma".

"Uma, que seja, vamos aproveitar!" A garota, de maiô no corpo e de sorriso no rosto, começou a pular e a dançar, chutando água do mar. "Vem também, L!"

"Não! Eu to todo vestido!"

"Basta tirar a blusa!"

"Eu não vou tirar a blusa na frente de todo mundo!"

A garota parou, olhou para um lado e para o outro. Não via ninguém.

"Que todo mundo, L?"

Ele também olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém. Nunca tinha tomado banho de mar... hesitou um pouco, mas acabou tirando a camisa.

Entrou vagarosamente na água, com a garota a seu lado, sorrindo.

De repente, ela chutou água em sua direção. Era **muito** gelada. Uma gota caiu em sua boca aberta de espanto. Era salgada! Prazerosamente ruim.

* * *

**Outono (quando tudo caí, mas você aguenta, porque você quer que tudo comece outra vez).**

Miller gostava do balanço da Wammy's House. Sempre que não tinha o que estudar, ela ia lá, se balançar. Tinha outro motivo também, é claro, o garotinho de cabelos bagunçados e olhos escuros que ficava sentado no banquinho branco com tinta meio descascada com uma árvore ao lado.

As folhas da árvore caíam. Uma a uma, amarelas.

**X**

**Presente para a minha querida e amada Abracadabra, que merece todas as LxOCs do mundo XD**

**Mais nada a comentar 8D Espero que tenham gostado 8D**

_M__r. Montagh_'s


End file.
